Somebody that I used to know
by Nuraicha
Summary: Durante el "Año que Nunca Fue" el Doctor y el Master pasaron muchas noches juntos a bordo del Valiant, pero ninguna fue tan especial y dolorosa como en la que se volvieron a reencontrar y descubrieron verdades enterradas.


**Advertencias:** escenas de sexo implícito (apenas descrito); spoilers 3x12/3x13 (_The Sound of Drums_/_Last of the Time Lords_), _The End of Time Part 1/2; _varias_ y _(leves) referencias a la "Era de la Academia" (Theta Sigma/Koschei) y _Classic Who._

**Beta-reader:** nadie

**Música recomendada para escuchar mientras se lee:** _Somebody that I used to know_ (Gotye feat Kimbra)

**Disclaimer:** _Doctor Who_ y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC y yo no saco ningún beneficio económico por escribir esta historia; el extracto de la canción _Somebody that I used to know_ pertenece a su autor.

**Gracias a:** Cristina por ser la primera en leerlo, aunque no ve _Doctor Who,_ ¡y a la primera lectura se enteró de poco! ¡También a Vero porque aunque no le gusta el slash siempre lee todos mis fics y aprecio mucho su opinión!

**Notas: **Bueno, si a pesar del pairing y las advertencias estáis leyendo esto, asumo que realmente queréis hacerlo, pero antes quisiera aclarar algunas cosas. Éste es un Ten/Simm!Master fic, pero con GRANDES referencias a Theta/Koschei (si no sabéis quiénes son estos y no queréis saberlo, no sigáis leyendo).

Nunca he visto _Classic Who_ y lo poco que sé del Doctor y el Master en esa época es leído en Wikipedia y en Fanlore, por lo que manejo datos de segunda mano y quizá haya fallos de argumento; si es así, me gustaría que me lo comentarais (a ser posible sin hacerme muchos spoilers), a pesar de que he tratado de ser bastante general con las referencias al pasado para no equivocarme en el canon. Quizá hay también elementos del fancanon que no sé que lo son, probablemente sacados de otros fics que he leído o de Fanlore.

¡Ah! Cuando escribí el fic no tenía en mente la canción de Gotye, pero cuando le estaba dando vueltas para un título, me di cuenta de que la canción era perfecta para el fic, así que la titulé igual y decidí incluir una frase de la canción al principio que me parece que queda muy bien con el argumento.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

(Gotye)

Era una de esas raras noches tranquilas en el Valiant, en las que por un momento el tiempo parecía detenerse y el Doctor creía que era aún posible que él y el Master recuperaran la normalidad y confianza de antes.

Vana ilusión, pero a veces valía la pena soñar, sobre todo si vivías en una pesadilla continua.

En esa bizarra noche, el Master había acudido a la sala de conferencias en su busca, en vez de mandar a los guardias como solía hacer; el Doctor estaba dentro de su tienda, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido, pero en realidad estaba concentrado conectándose a la red Arcángel. De esta manera, y al entrar el Master silenciosamente (otro hecho extraño, ya que le gustaba entrar con pompa, acompañado de música o exclamando), no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que había escuchado un "Doctor" susurrado muy cerca.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró al otro único Señor del Tiempo del Universo mirándole fijamente desde fuera de la tienda con una mirada... ¿sentimental?

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar se encontró el destornillador láser apuntándole y sofocando un grito de dolor al alargarse sus miembros y tersarse su piel se encontró joven de nuevo.

Salió de su mísero cubil, sosteniendo la mirada del Master, aparentando valentía aunque aún le dolían todos los músculos, recuerdo de hacía dos noches. Con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó que empezara a andar, y el Doctor encaminó sus pasos hacia las estancias del Master sin dudar, sintiendo con nerviosismo la presencia del otro que le seguía. Si se concentraba podía escuchar el latido de sus dos corazones.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en su dormitorio, el Doctor se volvió para encararle, aguardando sus órdenes, pero dudando entre si debía acatarlas o intentar resistirse al menos...

Le cogió desprevenido el hecho de que el Master le agarrara de las solapas del traje y lo atrajera hacia sí, besándolo apasionadamente. Esto era inusual porque normalmente no lo hacía, considerando quizá un beso como algo demasiado romántico, y besándole sólo cuando estaban ya en la cama.

Cuando se separaron, el Doctor observó que los ojos de su antiguo mejor amigo estaban húmedos y su mirada era triste, y entonces supo que esa noche no sería como las demás.

- Master...

- Calla - le respondió el otro, empezando a desatarle la corbata con furia; pero era distinto, las manos le fallaban y no le sostenía la mirada.

- Master - repitió, con más firmeza, pero el otro le calló con su boca, mientras luchaba por quitarle la chaqueta.

- ¡Calla! - le espetó, con un atisbo de su normal autoridad, clavándole con fuerza los dedos en un brazo, mordiéndole a continuación con el ansia de un hambriento el cuello.

- Master... - insistió el Doctor, preparándose para un bofetón que no llegó, escuchando cerca de su hombro estas palabras:

- ¡Silencio, Theta!

El Master no había pronunciado jamás su antiguo mote de estudiante en muchas centurias; y mucho menos había pensado que fuera a hacerlo ahora, por muchas y variadas noches que hubieran pasado juntos en el Valiant.

Si el Master había buscado la reacción que siguió o no era un misterio, pero una vez que el Doctor se recuperó de la sorpresa, se transformó totalmente: cuando eran jóvenes, sus relaciones eran más igualitarias, aunque el Master siempre tendía a intentar llevar el control; ahora, el peso de los siglos y la situación actual habían provocado que el Doctor fuera el sumiso. Pero en cuanto escuchó ese nombre que le remitía a los tiempos en los que todo su universo había girado en torno a ese hombre que le maltrataba, le humillaba y le odiaba, la situación cambió.

El Doctor agarró al Master de los hombros y con una fuerza que ya no solía mostrar lo empujó contra la cama y empezó a desnudarle con fiereza, besando y mordiendo cada nuevo trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Ahora era él quien no se atrevía a mirarlo, porque tenía miedo de que lo que pensaba se reflejara en sus ojos: los bellos recuerdos que cruzaban su cerebro, cuando Gallifrey aún existía y Koschei y él se querían, y todo era perfecto y luminoso bajo aquel brillante sol rojo.

Y había empezado a llorar y no sabía en qué momento; escuchaba al Master murmurar "Theta, Theta" como una letanía, interrumpido por sus propios gemidos. Pero no podía mirarle, no podía atreverse.

- ¡Koschei! - se oyó gritar cuando ya no había ninguna ropa que los separara, y escuchó con satisfacción el sonido ronco que él hizo cuando exclamó su nombre, seguido de un gemido de placer.

Y estaba hablando y sin embargo no era consciente de lo que decía, pero parecía que sus palabras eran tristes porque no podía parar de sollozar, y tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando de Gallifrey, y eso era lo único que no quería hacer, porque para una vez que podía tomar el control, era una tontería que lo desaprovechara con sentimentalismos y no devolviéndole el daño que le había causado.

Entró en él con más brusquedad de lo que había planeado, y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y le vio. A través de ese nuevo rostro y a pesar de los siglos, reconoció al Koschei que lo había amado, vislumbró a ese joven Señor del Tiempo con el que había pasado días de estudio, peleas y grandes noches en ese cuarto compartido de la Academia. En el fondo, Koschei aún existía.

El Master le sonrió, pero no con esa mueca maníaca a la que se había acostumbrado, si no con una sincera que se parecía mucho a las que hacía Koschei.

Y ahí el Doctor perdió el poco control sobre sí mismo que le quedaba.

Se colocó de manera que su cara quedara a la altura de la suya, acercándose de manera que sus frentes se tocaran, sabiendo que con ese mínimo contacto sería suficiente para conectar sus mentes, porque ahora los dos estaban indefensos y con la guardia baja.

_Theta... Por favor..._ le escuchó suplicar en su cabeza, y con un gemido (¿de triunfo?) empezó a moverse.

Las imágenes empezaron a pasar velozmente de una mente a la otra, pedazos de vidas pasadas en las que todo era más fácil o al menos no tan difícil como ahora. Risas, bromas, días y noches enteros; y también dolor, ante la pérdida y la traición. Un caos de recuerdos que le hacían feliz y a la vez le hacían sufrir tanto, aguantando las lágrimas al sentir el dolor del Master y notando con alegría su orgullo cuando veía cómo había desafiado a los Señores del Tiempo.

Y ahora él podía oírlos también. _Un, dos, tres, cuatro._Sin parar, mezclados confusamente entre las sensaciones y los recuerdos del Master. Los tambores sin fin. ¡Él tenía razón! ¡El Master no estaba loco!

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a acelerar el ritmo, yendo a la vez que el misterioso sonido de los tambores. Tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, sus corazones no podían aguantar tanta nostalgia, dolor, felicidad y placeral mismo tiempo.

_¿Por qué, Koschei, por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que acabar todo así?_

_Theta... Calla, calla ahora mismo y no pares._

_Era todo tan perfecto Koschei... Tú eras maravilloso..._

_¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Theta!_

Podía ver todas las atrocidades que el Master había cometido, y eran horribles, y sin embargo...

_Tú eres como yo, Theta. En el fondo..._

_Koschei, para._

_Todo lo que has hecho y no me has contado... Theta..._

Era demasiado, no podía soportarlo, el Master estaba en cada fibra de su ser, y dolía ver la maldad de la que se componía. Pero también dolía ver su propio lado oscuro reflejado en su amante. Sin embargo...

Gallifrey arde.

_Theta... Theta... Tú... tú lo hiciste... ¡Theta!_

Y entonces todos los hilos se unieron. El Master era Koschei, pero Koschei era el Master también. Siempre lo había sido. La semilla del Master siempre había estado en Koschei, pero él no había querido verla.

_Siempre fuimos el uno ideal para el otro, y lo sabes. Incluso ahora. Las dos partes de un todo. ¡Vamos, Theta, vamos!_

Hacía mucho que no le mostraban la verdad de forma tan clara, y eso fue suficiente para él, llegando al orgasmo mientras gritaba_¡Koschei!_ , tanto mental como físicamente.

Hasta ese momento, podría haber tenido dudas de lo que sentía hacia el Master. Mientras se vestía con lentitud, esperando el fatídico momento en el que le volviera a envejecer, se dio cuenta de que aún le quería. La única pregunta era si su amor sería más fuerte que el odio y el deber.


End file.
